The United Socialist States of the Bolshevik Federations
Russia The United Socialist States of the Bolshevik Federations, is a huge, environmentally stunning nation, remarkable for its rampant corporate plagiarism, keen interest in outer space, and stringent health and safety legislation. The compassionate, cynical population of 410 million Bolshevik Federasians are ruled with an iron fist by the dictatorship government, which ensures that no-one outside the party gets too rich. In their personal lives, however, citizens are relatively unoppressed; it remains to be seen whether this is because the government genuinely cares about its people, or if it hasn't gotten around to stamping out civil rights yet. The large, socially-minded, well-organized government juggles the competing demands of Education, Welfare, and Industry. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Moscow. The average income tax rate is 61.3%, and even higher for the wealthy. History Beginning The country began in 2023, when the majority of the population beleived in the communist ideal, and the majority of the government also did aswell. General Secretary Kliment Vasilyev was appointed as the Head of State of the new country, and left him up to what to name it. It was declared on October 15th, 2023, that the country will be classified as 'United Socialist States' with the official name of 'The Bolshevik Federations'. The ranks in the government were re-made, the majority of them appointed as Ministers, the Minister of Defence being the highest, and renamed to the former soviet name, Generalissimus. Operation Union-1 At March 11th, 2024, the secret military operation was made to retake the soviet-era occupied states. The plan to supply the Ukranian resistance with military-grade weapons was initiated, and the plan to economically destroy Kahazakstan and force them to join the country, and to wage war on smaller countries such as Georgia, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, some parts of Finland, and other countries that were once owned by the USSR. At December 24th, 2025, Operation Union-1 was declared a success, but the war on Finland never happened, due to the USSF and Finland becoming trading partners. The victory of the operation lead to a massive morale increase among the army and people. Moscow Socialist Pact The Moscow Socialist Pact was made at January 7th, 2026, and was met with the goal to unite socialist nations. China, Vietnam, Cuba, and Poland's socialist party all joined the pact. All nations were set on the one goal to encourage countries to switch to communism, or at the very least conduct socialist acts. Kliment V. was considered the Chairman of the Party, certian leaders or officials around the world from China, to Poland, to USSF, were assigned as officer ranks such as Security Marshal, Communications Marshal, etc. Olympics At Febuary 12th 2026, the Moscow Socialist Pact olympics were hosted. Many civilians dashed to the many stadiums that the USSF has, to see the action amongst allies. the USSF managed to place 1st overall! Battle of Brasilistan [Ongoing] Military Work in ProgressCategory:Nations Category:NationStates __NOEDITSECTION__